


The Girl Who Touch The Stars (Draft)

by Rainbow_musicals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_musicals/pseuds/Rainbow_musicals
Summary: Penelope’s mama cries a lot, enough to fill up a dry lakebed it seems. She never understood why, until her father said that Penny’s mama is sad because she misses her mom.Penny once asked her mama why we can’t visit her Mimi. Penelope’s mother replied that her grandmother lived up in the stars, and that the stars were way too far for them to see her.As Penelope grows older, her mama grows sadder. It seems Penelope’s mom doesn’t even smile anymore  Penny then decides that in order to make her mom happy once more, that she must travel to the stars and bring back her grandmother.





	The Girl Who Touch The Stars (Draft)

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be made in a children’s book style. Of course this is not exactly made for children as it deals with themes of grief, growing up, mental illness, and understanding trauma.

Penelope’s mama cries a lot, enough to fill up a dry lakebed it seems. She never understood why, until her father said that Penny’s mama is sad because she misses her mom.

Penny once asked her mama why we can’t visit her Mimi. Penelope’s mother replied that her grandmother lived up in the stars, and that the stars were way too far for them to see her.

As Penelope grows older, her mama grows sadder. It seems Penelope’s mom doesn’t even smile anymore Penny then decides that in order to make her mom happy once more, that she must travel to the stars and bring back her grandmother.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is inspired by my own experiences growing up with a mother with severe depression, and beginning to understand her grief.   
> I wrote this for my mama, and I plan to surprise her with it once it’s completely finished (and hopefully published).
> 
> Please comment any suggestions on to improve this story, I’d greatly appreciate it.


End file.
